Сегодня в бой идём гурьбой
«Сегодня в бой идём гурьбой» ( ) — песня, написанная для пилотного эпизода диснеевского телевизионного мультсериала «''Хранитель Лев». Песня была исполнена актёром Эндрю Кисино в роли Джанджи (в русском дубляже — Дмитрием Стрелковым). Текст песни Оригинальная (английская) версия= 'Джанджа:' When you live in the Outlands It's better to make your own rules Ask anyone outside the Pride Lands The Circle of Life is for fools We go where we want when we want to And we eat Yes, we eat as we please That Kion can't give us curfew 'Мзинго:' Or tell us to stay in the trees 'Гиены и стервятники:' (хором'') No! Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe so time is right The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite Tonight we strike Tonight we strike So before this guard is ready To defend the Pride Lands from harm We'll make them all feel unsteady We'll give them cause for alarm Гиены и стервятники: (хором) Yeah! Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe so time is right The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite Tonight we strike Tonight we strike Джанджа: All right, fellas, bring it in! Here's the plan. While the animals are in their slumber We'll be creeping beneath And just like a roaring thunder We'll wake them up with our teeth Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe so time is right The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite Tonight we strike Tonight we strike Tonight we strike (Джанджа: Tonight we strike) Tonight we strike (Джанджа: Nobody is safe) The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite Tonight we strike Tonight we strike |-|Русская версия= Джанджа: Жителям Чужеземья Сподручней иметь свой устой Любого спроси из отребья, Вам скажут: мораль для глупцов! Где хочется будем скитаться, Захотим - что хотим будем есть Мы Кайона станем бояться? Мзинго: А мы — на деревьях сидеть? Гиены и стервятники: (хором) Нет! Сегодня в бой идём гурьбой! На пути ты у нас не стой! Узнает наш враг поражения боль! Сегодня в бой идём гурьбой. Джанджа: И покуда хранители медлят, Защищая Земли прайда в ответ, Мы сеем ужас в их землях, А у нас будет сытный обед. Гиены и стервятники: (хором) Да! Сегодня в бой идём гурьбой! На пути ты у нас не стой! Узнает наш враг поражения боль! Сегодня в бой идём гурьбой. Джанджа: Так, ребята, все сюда! Вот наш план... Пока звери сопят безмятежно, Мы прокрадёмся вдоль скал. Как гром среди ясного неба Разбудит их наш оскал! Все: Сегодня в бой идём гурьбой! На пути ты у нас не стой! Узнает наш враг поражения боль! Сегодня в бой идём гурьбой. Сегодня в бой идём гурьбой! (Джанджа: Сегодня в бой!) На пути ты у нас не стой! (Джанджа: Всех на убой!) Узнает наш враг поражения боль! Сегодня в бой идём гурьбой. Узнает наш враг поражения боль! Сегодня в бой идём гурьбой! Примечания en:Tonight We Strike Категория:Песни Категория:Песни злодеев Категория:Групповые песни Категория:Песни из «Хранителя Льва» Категория:Песни из «Узнавайки Disney»